Twilight Sparkle
On-Screen Appearance Magical Castle Twilight opens the door of the Castle of Friendship and enter the stage, then the Castle is disappeared. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Magic Spark Twilight shoots a glowing projectile from her horn. This projectile comes from Fighting is Magic. It can stun sometimes and it can be aimed up and down. If you manage to timely press B when the spark hits an item, she can then either decide a direction to throw the item in (upon pressing L) or bring the item to her for her to use (upon pressing R). Side Special - Chapter Trap Twilight uses her unicorn magic to take out a page from her spellbook and set it down, thus making it a magic land mine. There can only be 3 pages on screen, so if you take out a fourth chapter, the first chapter explodes automatically. In the air, the page will act as a descending projectile, exploding when it hits the ground. It'll also manage to act as a meteor smash, but half as powerful. Up Special - Alicorn Winged TBA Down Special - Burning Rage Twilight will start to grind her teeth and them burst into flames, bearing a resemblance to Red's Rapidash from Pokémon. The flames can deal a lot of damage during the rage flash. Over time, it becomes more powerful. It can go to ludicrous damage when Twilight's damage percentage reads 100% or more. Around that point, she is covered in magic flames upon afteruse for 3 seconds and must wait to reuse it. Final Smash - Rainbow Power TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1:Spike Hugs Her Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (Against Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy): Oh my Celestia! I'm so sorry about this. Lose/Clap:Lesson Zero Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess at the end of Season 3. She is both the Princess of Friendship and the former bearer of the Element of Magic. In the past, she was Princess Celestia's personal student. She used to live in a library, but now lives in her 'Friendship Castle' with her baby dragon assistant Spike. She is Shining Armor's younger sister and also Cadance's sister-in-law. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic logo Victory Music My Little Pony Theme Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdNXSONq9O0 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Friend for Life] Lawl Food Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Category:Starter Category:Fighters Category:Non-Human Category:Heroes Category:YouTube Poop